The butterfly effect
by Frozenheart122
Summary: Katara loves her water tribe home, but one day she makes a grave mistake. In a world were the Avatar doesn't exist, She must give up her identity as Katara to become Tyra a rebel trying to take the evil fire lord Ozai down.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my story for round two of the pro bending circuit my word count is 1628 without authors note. My prompts are ****6\. (emotion) anger, ****8\. (character) Fire Lord Ozai and finally ****12\. (quote) Walking with a friend in the dark is better than walking alone in the light. -Helen Keller. So enjoy and review plllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssseeeeeee No I'm not high. **

It's just another day another boring day, another day just waiting like a sitting duck as the fire nation lurks in the distance. I do love my home here in the water tribe with Gran-Gran and yes I dare say it Sokka but we can't just keep waiting for the day when our home will be taken away from us. I mean one of the village women has already gone missing, what if something happened to them? Sokka says that the fire nation wants nothing to with us that they will leave us alone and that what happened was an unfortunate accident. But I can't listen to him. I want to let it go but I can't, every time I try the images of the black snow mingled with the red splatter of blood leak into my mind. Despite the young age I was when the fire nation last attacked the images from that day still lingered in the corners of my mind, haunting me causing me insomnia post-traumatic stress and mostly paranoia. Most days I'm ok but there are always the days like today. Bad days. I can't keep doing this spending everyday on edge constantly looking behind my shoulder something has to be done. Decision made I turn walking with a purpose as I approach my brother trying and failing to teach the children of our tribe how to fight.

"Sokka I need to talk to you," I say as I reach him.

"But Katara they just finished their potty break." He said in a whiny voice stomping his feet and scrunching his face like a baby.

"It's important," I reply giving him a glare. Noticing my distress he puts his hands up and said with a huff, "Fine take five everybody." The young children screamed in delight and ran off to play in the crisp white snow. Walking slowly into a small hut. He turns around raising an eyebrow at me. I sigh and then I let it out. "I want to go to the North Pole to become a waterbending master and help the war effort and defend our tribe."

"WHAT!" he shouts, "that's crazy you can't become a master, you need to stay here."

"Why not, why not?" I reply my voice rising.

"Because your my helpless baby sister." He shouted back.

"What no I'm not," I screech. My anger boiling.

"Katara if you're so tough go in to the fire nation ship and explore," he said sarcastically laughing dryly.

The worst part is I know he didn't mean it, that he was being sarcastic but it is a challenge one that I immediately accepted.

"Fine I will!"

With that I stormed out of the hut running until my legs ached and my lungs burnt. Finally I begin to slow the only sound the crunch of my boots and the pounding of my heart. A shadow began to climb out of the snow blocking out the weak sun. The fire nation ship. **What am I doing?** I think the severity of the whole situation slapping me across my face. ** Stop now go back. **My logic side begs. Just as I am about to turn back and listen to logic I remember my brothers words. **You're my helpless sister. **Scowling and bucking up all my nerve I slowly make my way towards the ship.

Climbing into the dark ship I walk down the metal corridors peeking into the rooms filled with long abandoned weaponry, the flag of the fire nation hung dusty and shrivelled round every corner surprisingly I felt calm and collected. I choose a room randomly and take a step in.

Big mistake

An alarm sounds wailing in my ears heightening my frayed senses bursting into a run and I leap off of the boat and sprint back to my home just in time to see a flare go off illuminating the entire sky in an eerie glow.

I run and run not even stopping to breath, Sokka is the first to meet me an anger alight on his face.

"What did you do?" he shouts his voice breaking.

"It was an accident I just wanted to …. To."

"To what wha," he trailed off at first I don't know why but then I see it. The thing I Have feared for years.

Black snow.

What have I done?

Chapter 2

They're here the fire nation is here. I watch in horror as the black ship comes ever closer. People have seen it and they are panicking. The children are running furiously towards their mothers desperate to escape the horrors that were about to unfold upon them.

The heavy metal door opens to reveal the creatures of nightmares. Many soldiers pour out onto the snow.

"Where is the water bender?" called one of the soldiers the leader.

**How does he know? Did they see me? **

"Oh and before you try and deny it one of your lowly kind betrayed you and told us everything, we already suspected it she just sealed the suspicion."

With that he threw a bundle of fur on the floor, I instantly recognise her as the village women who had gone missing bruises dotting her face and arms. I gasp feeling instantly sorry for her.

"I'm sorry," she croaked. Tears in her eyes.

I can't let them do thus to anyone else they will tear the tribe apart searching and kill us all. My mother sacrificed herself for me. Know I will do the same for my tribe.

"It's me." I say trying to appear strong.

"Katara no!" my brother screams trying to clutch onto my arm as one of the solider drags me towards the ship. I feel strangely calm, I understand what I'm doing. Just as I am about to be hauled aboard Sokka says something that spirals my calm into complete terror.

"If she's going I am too."

I start to thrash desperate to escape to convince my brother to stay. But I am forced to simply stare in horror as my brother joins me in this hell. We are dragged downwards after glimpsing for the last time at light. We are thrown roughly into our cell and then we are alone.

"Sokka, why did you do that? I was supposed to come alone, not you, not ….."

"Katara," he says softly cutting me off.

"Walking with a friend in the dark is better than walking alone in the light. Katara you're my sister and you mean everything to me I would rather have to be held like an animal with you. Than be treated like a prince without you."

I see the sincerity in his eyes and I feel the tears well in my eyes, I hug him tighter than ever.

I know that as long as we are together we can get through anything.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Weeks have passed since me and my brother were trapped down here, we have little food and we are never allowed out of our cell. Suddenly the doors of the cell burst open and a woman in black lands delicately on the floor.

Backing away I say, "Who are you," hostility thick in my voice.

"My name is Jin I am a master earthbender, I work for a group of rebels trying to take down Fire lord Ozai. I am here to free you however I also have a question to ask for you. Do you wish to be trained to become one of us? You will be trained to become masters and will help us win this war."

Both me and my brother nod at the woman in black, Jin.

She smiles a beautiful smile and nods.

"First you must choose a cover name mine is Jin."

"Can we sort this out after we escape?" says Sokka. His eyebrow raised.

"Sorry about that my name is Tyra."

With that we escape bursting through the corridors the firebenders flame licking at my feet.

Climbing on top of a mongoose lizards we shoot through the waves.

My name is Tyra I know not what lies ahead but I will do whatever it takes to end this war and Fire lord Ozai's reign.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It has been 2 years since I joined the rebels I have since become a waterbending master and a master with butterfly knives, me and my brother Fletcher have spent our time fighting the fire nation. I have been sent on a mission the biggest one ever, to kill the fire lord. Both my brother and I are going in for this fight as is my best friend Jin. The last would be a fire bender named Lee.

I burst through the doors of the imperial palace alone my companions waiting at the sides. Drawing water from my pouch I slash it towards him, he instantly evaporates it and fire flies towards me, the fire is instantly dispersed by Lee who swooped down to my aid. Fireball after fireball flies towards me I dodge them endlessly. All of us are fighting but we are losing, we're going to die. We can't keep doing this grabbing my butterfly knife I put all of my strength into the throw. Time seemed to slow as the knife went spiralling towards Fire lord.

It hits.

He falls down .

Oh god.

In my shock I fail to see Azula burst through the doors, I don't here the warnings of my friends, I fail to see the light of blue fire. However I do remember the heat, the mind-numbing endless heat burning my every nerve blacking my eye-sight as I fall to the ground and…


	2. Chapter 2

My name is Tyra, rebel and master.

How does my story end you may ask?

Well that's up to you.


End file.
